Ángel Caído
by Duendha' Cazadora
Summary: Garret se encuentra en el peor dilema de su vida, ¿Qué elegir? Dejarse derrotar por el peor de sus enemigos... o aceptar la petición del rey Emmet y cederle a la luz de sus ojos.


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ "_**Ángeles Caídos" **__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

* * *

.

.

En el lúgubre castillo del Emperador del Inframundo rara vez las cosas eran tranquilas, ya que se escuchaban los sollozos, lamentos o los gritos de los torturados pidiendo piedad; hoy era uno de esos días en que las cosas andaban silenciosas, era entonces cuando los cabellos dorados de Rosalie se dejaban ver por los patios del castillo.

La hermosa muchacha de facciones finas y delicadas caminaba con elegancia, acompañada de su sirvienta, los pasos de la señora no eran tan elegantes como los de Rosalie, pero es normal cuando esta ha sido criada para atender a la señorita de la casa.

La damisela caminaba por el patio, pensando en la posibilidad de obtener una respuesta afirmativa si le pidiese permiso a su padre para ir a cabalgar un ratito, pero eran muy pocas. Se sentó sobre el suelo, totalmente resignada.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te tiene así ahora? –preguntó la criada.

-Lo dices como si me encontrara así todo el tiempo –contestó Rosalie con molestia.

-Nunca he dicho eso –respondió –sólo lo estas cuando sales.

Rosalie la volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados, dándole a entender que no era de su agrado el comentario.

-Estoy harta –dijo como si fuera obvio. –Quisiera salir un ratito, ver algo más que no sean las negras paredes de piedra que hay en el castillo. Esme, apostaría lo que sea a que allá afuera no es tan obscuro.

-Niña –le respondió la criada mirándola con ternura –es tu deber estar aquí, al lado de tu padre.

-Lo sé, créeme que no reniego de él, sólo que me aburro de estar todo el tiempo aquí. Tanya y James si salen a dar la vuelta por ahí ¿Por qué yo no?

Esme suspiró con cansancio, no era la primera vez que tenía esta conversación con la pequeña damita, pero era difícil hacerla razonar cuando era tan obstinada como lo había sido la misma madre; justo en ese momento se acercó un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con una cara de pocos amigos –Aunque sería difícil descifrar si era de enojo o era su expresión habitual ya que su rostro estaba completamente lleno de cicatrices de todas las formas y tamaños. Rosalie se puso de pie, incomodada por su presencia, decidió alejarse.

Después de que éste le susurrara algo a Esme, la criada se dirigió hacia Rosalie:

-Anda, deja de rezongar y vamos a que saludes a tu padre que por fin ha regresado.

Al escucharla la niña sonrió feliz y levantándose la falda salió corriendo hacia donde seguro estaría su padre.

Mientras tanto dentro de las instalaciones del castillo, por entre las grandes puertas de roble, venía entrando un hombre alto y corpulento, con las vestiduras tan negras como su alma misma. Sus ojos color ónix, al igual que sus facciones mostraban la dureza con la que se había forjado su carácter, las cuales sólo se suavizaban al ver a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

Detrás de él, venían acompañándolo dos hombres; uno de ellos, siendo su propio hijo y sangre de su sangre, en ocasiones era tratado como un criado más y los ojos de Jasper reflejaban el coraje que esto le producía, así como también el rencor que le tenía a su propio padre. El otro, el más fiel de los criados del emperador y su consejero.

Los tres recorrieron los salones del castillo, hasta llegar a topar con lo que parecía solo una enorme puerta de madera, la cual tenía elegantes tallados, serían unas obras de arte a los ojos de cualquiera… de no ser por que eran llamas lo que estaba tallado sobre ellas simbolizando el fuego del infierno; aquellos que admiraran por largo tiempo el tallado, se darían cuenta de los rostros llenos de sufrimiento que se hallaban ahí escondidos.

Por un momento, todos podrían haber pensado que iban a estamparse en aquella puerta, pero la llegar las puertas se abrieron de par en par, como si hubieran sido impulsadas por los fuertes vientos de un huracán. Al entrar en el enorme despacho, el monarca se sentó en la silla que había detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba.

-Si seguimos como hasta ahora esto acabará en guerra –dijo Laurent.

-¡No! –gritó Garrett. –Lo último que necesitamos ahora es una guerra entre los nuestros.

-Será inevitable padre –continuó Jasper. –Vladimir está decidido a no ceder y usted tampoco quiere hacerlo.

-¡No habrá guerra! Vladimir cederá, lo sé. A él tampoco le conviene iniciar una guerra.

-Tal vez no le convenga –dijo Laurent lentamente queriendo evitar una explosión de su patrón –pero lo hará, tan solo para fastidiarlo majestad.

-¡Seria un imbecil si lo hiciera!

-Tal vez no padre. Vladimir conoce perfectamente sus métodos de lucha y las debilidades de nuestros ejércitos.

Garrett miro a su hijo con furia, y éste bajo la mirada esperando el castigo de su padre; con un poco de suerte, sólo sería un regaño. Fue entonces cuando se escucharon un par de golpecitos a la puerta. Laurent se giró, dejando ver al monarca a una pequeña criatura de extraños cabellos dorados, quien le sonrió.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Claro que si Rosalie, ven acá –contestó Garrett con ternura.

La muchacha sonrió con ganas y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo sintiendo el cuerpecito delicado de la doncella entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Estuvo fuera tanto tiempo, ya comenzaba a preocuparme por usted –dijo la muchacha con ansiedad.

Garrett soltó una basta carcajada macabra, llenando todo el lugar con su risa.

-¡Ba! De que te preocupas muchacha, esas son cursilerías.

Rosalie lo miró con molestia, como si mirara a un niño que acababa de ensuciarse el pantalón cuando se le dijo que cuidara la ropa.

-Pues cursilerías o no, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Y deje de burlarse de mí –le regañó

El monarca desobedeció y continuó riendo, pero ella no dijo nada más, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. Rosalie miró a su hermano favorito y le sonrió.

-¿Y tu no me vas a saludar? –preguntó ella.

El muchacho miró a la pequeña damita y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante dirigiéndole una reverencia.

-Un placer verla –dijo con sorna.

Ella lo miró examinándolo, ya que le era muy extraño aquel comportamiento de su hermano hacia ella, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Lo que ella no sabia era que a Garrett le disgustaban las demostraciones de cariño que le daba Jasper a la muchacha, por aquella razón se lo había prohibido estrictamente al joven. Aunque Jasper adoraba a su hermana por encima de todo lo demás, era esa la razón por la que pensó que tendría que buscarla después para aclarar las cosas y su hermana no se quedara con una mala impresión.

-Laurent –expuso su saludo hacia el criado, sabiendo que este era del aprecio de su progenitor.

Este le respondió con una reverencia, como la que Jasper le había hecho hace un momento.

-¿Qué has hecho en todo el día? –Preguntó Garrett.

Rosalie volteó a ver a su padre, sorprendida, ya que no había esperado la pregunta.

-Nada, nunca se puede hacer nada aquí –se quejó.

-Otra vez con tus lamentos –siguió Garrett.

Conociendo a su hija como la conocía, no le parecía extraño.

-No son sólo quejas papá. En realidad me aburro aquí.

-Por que no te pones a estudiar un poco, estas por iniciar tus clases con el hechicero Demetri y no me gustaría que me dijese que tengo una hija inepta.

-Y por que no mejor me das permiso para salir a cabalgar un ratito –dijo ella tratando de persuadir a su padre.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que, no.

-Padre, quizá si va con un acompañante sea mejor –propuso Jasper.

Garrett volteó a ver a su hijo y lo examino con detenimiento.

-No es una opción –contestó éste, determinante.

Rosalie bufó. Era inútil seguir intentando, desde pequeña se le habían restringido las salidas y ahora en la situación en que se encontraban con el ángel negro Vladimir, las probabilidades de poder salir eran nulas; no entendía la razón por la que tenían que restringirla sólo a ella si sus hermanos iban y venían a sus anchas.

.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se complicaban cada vez mas para Garrett; muchos de sus mejores reclutas estaban siendo asesinados. Todos con el mismo símbolo marcado en la frente con su piel quemada: era el símbolo de los ángeles negros.

Cada uno de ellos había sido encontrado en el bosque, justo al lado de un árbol marcado con un pentagrama y mostraban en su cuerpo signos de tortura que jamás habría querido para sus hombres.

A esas alturas –pensaba mientras admiraba como las llamas quemaban la madera dentro de la chimenea de su despacho –tendría que pedir ayuda. El asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos y si continuaba como hasta ahora los resultados podrían terminar siendo fatales para él y su familia, a pesar de que la única que valía la pena de todos ellos era su pequeña Rosalie.

Esa noche, no pudo concebir el sueño pensando en los pros y contras de hacer lo que tenia en mente; pero no tenia opción, era eso o dejar que Vladimir ganara.

Para eso tendría que doblegarse ante él ¡Y eso jamás!

Cuando el astro rey estaba inundando la llanura con su cegadora luz, los caballos golpeaban la tierra húmeda con sus cascos llevando una precisión impresionante. Se dirigían al norte, un lugar escondido entre los frondosos arboles le daría a Garrett la ayuda que necesitaba; los animales se escondían es sus madrigueras al sentir el poder del Emperador acercándose, esperando no ser victimas de su crueldad.

En cambio al estar a punto de llegar al lugar de su destino, unas enormes paredes de luz intensa se levantaron, rodeando por completo el castillo para protegerlo de Garrett y enfrentarlo si fuera necesario. Pero al llegar los caballos detuvieron su galope, los jinetes descendieron y tiraron sus armas a la entrada del castillo dando a demostrar que venían en son de paz.

Más allá de la luz, una figura se acercó a ellos y atravesó la pared luminosa.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? –preguntó el elfo, manteniendo su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada para así estar listo al menor signo de ataque.

Garrett lo notó, mas hizo caso omiso a ello.

-He venido a buscar a tu rey –contestó.

El elfo dudó, pero dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo al lugar de donde había salido y no les dio la espalda hasta que hubo entrado de nuevo en la protección.

Pasó los bonitos jardines de un verde esplendoroso y llegó hasta las enormes puertas de cristal tallado, las cuales se abrieron a su paso.

Las criadas limpiaban las decoraciones del lugar como lo hacían todos los días y no faltó alguna que le coqueteara, siendo el capitán de la guardia sabían que aquel elfo era un excelente partido.

Al llegar a los aposentos del rey sólo fue necesario mantenerse de pie frente a la puerta, que se abrió un momento después. La habitación de paredes doradas no le mostraba por ningún lado a su señor, volteó a ver a la cama con dosel de cortinas rojas, esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero nada. Hasta que de las puertas del balcón, apareció un hombre alto y de musculatura perfectamente marcada en su piel clara, su rostro con pómulos pronunciados, labios carnosos y sus ojos azules mostraban una serenidad que era contagiosa al encontrarse en su presencia.

-Hazlo pasar –dijo solemnemente.

El elfo asintió una vez con la cabeza y se retiró luego de hacer una reverencia.

Emmet se pregunto de nuevo que era lo que traería a Garrett por aquí. Alice se lo había prevenido esta mañana muy temprano, su vidente le había dicho que el Emperador del Inframundo iría a verlo con intenciones de pedirle un favor ¿Cuál seria?

Luego de un momento salió directo a la biblioteca en donde le estaría esperando su visitante. Al llegar, se sorprendió de sobremanera encontrarlo solo, ya que usualmente Garrett siempre se encontraba en compañía de sus matones.

-Garrett –saludó con elegancia.

-Vayamos directo al grano. Sabes perfectamente a que he venido, tu concubina te lo ha dicho.

Emmet rodó los ojos con cansancio ante el comentario absurdo.

-Alice me ha comentado que vendrías, más no supo explicarme exactamente el por qué –contestó.

Garrettt apretó la mandíbula. La vidente lo había sabido, él mismo de alguna manera se lo había hecho saber para no tener que decírselo a Emmet, pero por lo visto la bruja quería verlo humillándose ante el rey.

-Necesito ayuda –dijo entre dientes antes de comenzar a explicarle la razón por la que había ido a buscarlo y por que era tan necesaria su ayuda.

Emmet, sentado en el elegante sillón principal de lo más cómodo, escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

-¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio? –Preguntó cuando el demonio terminó.

-Te firmaré el tratado de paz que tanto me has pedido. No volveré a tocar a ninguna criatura que pertenezca a tu reino.

El pecho del soberano vibró intensamente revelando la carcajada que estaba conteniendo.

-Garrett, no soy tonto, he comprendido que me firmes lo que me firmes tu jamás lo respetarías. Acepto tu propuesta, pero añade algo más.

-¿Algo mas? –Dijo Garrett extrañado – ¿Qué podría darte yo? Oro, riquezas…

Emmet pensó detenidamente; siendo sincero no necesitaba nada, al lado de su familia lo tenía todo. Pero tenía que amarrarle las manos a Garrett de alguna manera, de lo contrario él le brindaría su ayuda y cuando menos lo pensara, el Emperador lo atacaría en cuanto se recuperara de la guerra que estaba a punto de librar gracias a él. Eso no lo podía permitir, aunque Alice le avisara el momento en que Garrett pensara atacar, no debía poner en riesgo a su pueblo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. No era digno de él, incluso pensarlo le avergonzaba, pero era lo único que sabía que podría mantener a Garrett al margen.

-Dame a tu hija Rosalie –dijo tranquilamente.

El demonio casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo.

¿Era acaso el respetado y amado rey quien le estaba pidiendo aquello? No, no era cierto Emmet no le estaba pidiendo aquello, era una bajeza, algo que sólamente él mismo haría.

-No –respondió determinante.

-Bien –contestó Emmet levantándose de sillón dispuesto a irse.

Camino hacia las grandes puertas de caoba para retirarse, cuando Garrett gritó:

-¡Espera!

Su majestad se detuvo, no se preocupó por girarse y mirarlo de frente, si no que siguió dándole la espalda.

Garrett no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por hacer, pero no podía permitir que Vladimir le ganara.

-¿Por qué ella? –Preguntó casi radiando en la desesperación – ¿Por qué Rosalie? Ahí esta Tanya, la primera de mis hijas también es muy hermosa.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario –dijo Emmet aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Entonces? Si la quieres a ella te la traeré esta misma noche si así lo deseas.

-No, a ella no la quiero. –Se giró a verlo con una elegancia casi divina –a quien quiero es a Rosalie.

-No. Jamás voy a permitir que tengas a mi hija mas amada como tu concubina

Emmet sonrió.

-Te aseguro que no la quiero para eso, no me es necesario. Pero si deseas mi ayuda es a Rosalie quien deseo en mi palacio.

-¿Por qué? –la incredulidad demandaba su rostro.

La sonrisa del rey se desvaneció.

-Tu te llevaste a mi madre Garrett –dijo con tristeza –la torturaste cuanto quisiste y aun sin estar satisfecho la mataste. ¿Lo recuerdas? Dejaste su cuerpo sin vida a la entrada de este mismo palacio, aventándola desde tu caballo como si de un perro se tratara.

El demonio quedó boquiabierto completamente horrorizado ¿Se trataba de una venganza?

-Hacerle daño a una belleza como Rosalie seria un crimen –dijo haciendo todo lo posible por que no se le notara el miedo en su voz.

-No soy como tu Garrett –le echo en cara con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. –Rosalie permanecerá en este palacio como una invitada, pero a la vez como una prisionera. Firmarás el tratado de paz con mi reino limitando tus maldades al los mundanos, ya que no tengo poder para protegerlos a ellos de ti protegeré a mi pueblo. Si llegaras a dañar a uno de los míos, Rosalie moriría por mi espada.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Garrett y sus acompañantes cabalgaban de regreso a casa, las palabras de Emmet resonaban en su cabeza haciendo eco.

Seguía sin poder creer que una persona como él le hubiera pedido algo como aquello.

Y Emmet, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás de su habitación, también se cuestionaba lo que acababa de hacer, se preguntaba constantemente si había hecho lo correcto.

-Te aseguro que si hijo mío –escuchó la voz sosegada de su padre.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esta falta de privacidad en sus pensamientos. El don de su padre le había traído problemas en el pasado, durante su adolescencia; pero en momentos como aquellos, en los que no sabía si la decisión tomada era la correcta, lo agradecía en el alma.

-¿Estás seguro padre? –preguntó buscando su mirada.

-Es totalmente justo hijo, ojo por ojo…

-¡No busco vengarme de la muerte de mi madre! –Gritó exasperado, levantándose –Esa muchacha no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió.

-Tal vez no hijo, pero tu madre, mi amada Bella, de lo único que era culpable era de amarnos como lo hizo y de haberme dado un hijo varón para que me sucediera.

-No pienso hacerle daño alguno a esa muchacha padre –advirtió. –Y te agradeceré en el alma que tú tampoco lo hagas.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, toda la corte de sirvientes del Inframundo y una elegante carreta negra llegó a las puertas del palacio.

Garrett iba al frente, montado en un semental negro con la cresta trenzada. Su porte orgulloso daba a entender a todos quienes lo veían que la situación no le afectaba en absoluto, pero dentro de él, el coraje y el miedo lo carcomían; Rosalie conocía perfectamente a su padre y sabía lo mucho que le dolía el tener que separarse de ella, pero era necesario, ella misma se lo había tenido que dar a entender la noche anterior, cuando fue a visitarla a su habitación para darle la noticia.

Su padre, preocupado por su seguridad, le dijo que no aceptaría la propuesta del rey, pero ella le convenció de lo contrario.

La gran pared luminosa que protegía al palacio cedió para dejar ver al rey y su guardia esperando que entraran; no permitió que ingresara toda la corte de Garrett, sólo sus sirvientes más cercanos y la carreta en la que venía su nuevo huésped.

Garrett bajo de su caballo y acompañado de su primogénito, entró al palacio después del rey dejando a Rosalie a las afueras del palacio dentro de su carreta.

Siendo impaciente como era la naturaleza de la muchacha, se asomó como pudo por la ventanilla rogando poder ver el rostro del hombre que odiaría de ahora en adelante, sin obtener buenos resultados.

-Ash –renegó –pero juro que lo golpearé todo el tiempo con el látigo de mi desprecio –comentó a Esme.

La mujer la volteó a ver con paciencia.

-Yo te recomendaría que no lo hicieras, considerando que ahora tendrá todo el poder sobre ti. Además si tu padre logra convencerlo nos hará un gran favor dejando que me quede contigo.

-¡Bah!

Dentro del palacio, en el gran salón de paredes envueltas en gruesas enredaderas y pilares dorados, estaban sentados en la gran mesa dos de los Ancianos, –aquellos que eran cuidadores de la Magia Blanca –la reina de las Hadas y el Sátiro de las ninfas y justo en la cabecera, el rey de pie con su vidente al lado.

Garrett no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a escuchar el nuevo tratado de paz del que serían testigos todos los presentes; firmaron uno por uno y ninguno dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, excepto Garrett ya que sabía que firmando ese papel, le quitarían a su única razón de existir.

Pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo, ganando con ello el apoyo del rey para vencer a Vladimir de una vez por todas.

Estando ya el papel firmado el rey acompañó a Garrett hacia la carreta en la que Rosalie se encontraba. Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro con sus acompañantes detrás de ellos, Emmet notaba como el hombre, a pesar de mostrarse insensible y orgulloso, estaba preocupado por el destino de su hija.

-Te prometo que estará bien aquí Garrett –dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada del palacio.

El demonio se giró a verlo, sintiéndose vulnerable pues estaba a punto de entregarle su tesoro más preciado.

-Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras –contestó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Emmet le sonrió de corazón y puso una de sus manos en el hombro del hombre, demostrándole que podía confiar en él.

Garrett temeroso por lo que pudieran pensar de él sus súbditos se retiro de la mano del rey, pero fuera de que este se sintiera ofendido, lo entendió perfectamente y se giró para ordenarle a uno de los guardias que bajasen el equipaje de la muchacha y lo llevaran a la habitación dispuesta para ella.

Garrett abrió la puerta de la carreta, viendo los ojos dulces de su hermosa hija mirándolo con preocupación, él le tendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudar. Al bajar, sólo vio la espalda del hombre que según ella a partir de ahora odiaría por completo; pero al girarse nunca esperaron la reacción que ambos tuvieron al verse: Él quedó maravillado por la belleza de la muchacha que tenía frente a él, sus facciones –delicadas y perfectamente definidas como si hubieran sido talladas por el mejor de los escultores, envueltas de suave y tersa piel cremosa –reflejaban una dulzura e inocencia que no creía que aun existiera en el mundo, los cabellos tan dorados como el oro mas puro caían hasta tocar sus caderas moviéndose con el ir y venir del viento y brillando como nunca a la luz del sol, revelando los ocultos mechones rojizos que escondía la espesa melena.

En cuanto a ella, bueno Rosalie pensaba que estaba viendo al dios mismo de la creación, no podía creer que un hombre pudiera tener tal belleza ¡Ja! y ella que había pensado que su hermano Jasper era el hombre más guapo del mundo, ahora estaba segura que no se aproximaba ni un poco al adonis que tenia frente a ella.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de sí, tanto que por un instante pensó que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, lo que le hizo colocar una de sus delicadas manos en el para detenerlo –por si las dudas.

Emmet sonrió al ver las mejillas de la muchacha ponerse coloradas, haciéndola exquisitamente adorable. La doncella se quedo boquiabierta, era como ver a un hermoso ángel sonreírte cuando estás en el mismo infierno; y ella acababa de salir de él.

Si alguien se dio cuenta de aquella conexión que acababa de hacerse entre los nuevos enamorados, esa fue Esme. Por supuesto que ella sólo se daba una vaga idea de lo que sucedía, una vieja de su edad sabía como se manejaban estos lares, así como sabía a la perfección la pelea que les esperaba a ambos jóvenes si es que en realidad deseaban estar juntos.

Emmet aceptó sin chistar que la mujer se quedara en su palacio como criada de la muchacha, muy en su interior deseaba darle a la joven todo lo que ella quisiera.

.

.

.

.

Los problemas no se hicieron esperar. La estancia de la hija del Emperador del Inframundo en el Palacio Real trajo las habladurías del pueblo y muchos chismes, varios de ellos llegaron a oídos del rey, más éste decidió hacer caso omiso de ellos.

-¡Pueblerinos malagradecidos! –Gritaba el padre luego de escuchar los pensamientos de su hijo – ¡Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que pones en riesgo nuestra seguridad al mantener a esa chiquilla bajo nuestro mismo techo! Y ahora resulta que ellos creen que la tienes como tu concubina.

-Padre, como si no hubieran pensado lo mismo en su momento de Alice –respondió el hijo con amorosa paciencia.

Pero él sabia perfectamente lo que deseaba que esas habladurías fueran verdad, pero no tener a la rubia como su concubina, si no como su respetada esposa ¡Hay de aquel que se atreviese a insultarla! Por que lo pagaría con la vida.

El único inconveniente era que su invitada se rehusaba a verlo, y lo hacía todo el tiempo. La primera noche que estuvo en el palacio se le invitó cordialmente a cenar en el gran comedor; la muchacha se negó rotundamente alegando sentirse mal. Después de la media noche, el rey la vio a ella y a la criada ir a hurtadillas a la cocina, escuchando a la muchacha como destilaba veneno en contra suya.

Por lo que la mañana siguiente la obligo a acompañarlo en todas sus comidas ¡Vaya que disfrutó mirando el rostro lleno de molestia de la doncella! Lo más curioso es que, más allá de que le afectase para mal de alguna manera o le molestara, le causaba tal gracia que tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para contener la carcajada.

Luego vinieron las verdaderas discusiones, pues a Rosalie no le era indiferente el que él rey tenia grandes dificultades para borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. No podía negarlo, le encantaba verlo sonreír, pero no cuando aquella sonrisa era a sus costillas.

Ambos se gritaron hasta de lo que se iban a morir; y muchos contemplaron boquiabiertos como él soberano le respondía a aquella chiquilla la sarta de insultos y majaderías que le gritaba ¿Cómo era posible que su rey se rebajase a tal altura?

-¡Niña de papi! –él.

-¡Fantoche, majadero! –ella.

-¡Caprichosa berrinchuda!

-Llamarle Demonio seria un honor para un altanero como usted.

-Al igual que llamarte bruja, algunas de ellas son muy hermosas, no quisiera ofenderlas.

-¡Atrevido, sinvergüenza!

-¡Loca respondona!

Esos calificativos tan lindos fueron los que se escucharon en el comedor a mitad de la cena, ambos estando sentados cómodamente en el comedor, fingiendo comer mientras se decían toda esta sarta de tonterías. Alice iba a intervenir, pero una mirada de Emmet le indicó que no era lo que él deseaba.

Habiendo ya terminado el teatro, Rosalie no se sentía mejor y mucho menos Emmet sabiendo que había estado diciéndole improperios a una dama.

La doncella daba vueltas en la preciosa cama con dosel y cortinas gruesas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que le había dicho al rey ¿Y si éste decidía no tener más en su palacio a una majadera como ella? Se llevó una mano al cuello inmediatamente al pensarlo, pues para ella no le era desconocido lo que pasaría si su padre rompía el tratado que la tenía ahí encerrada.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan prisionera como se suponía debía ser. Se le tenia permitido salir y disfrutar del los hermosos días soleados y también podía gozar del olor de las bonitas flores o de la tierra húmeda por el rocío; hacía ya una semana que había podido ver los hermosos jardines del palacio montada encima de un esplendoroso corcel blanco. Algo que su padre le había negado todo el tiempo; no había podido ir a recorrer los bosques a galope como le hubiera gustado, pero había podido sentir la brisa del aire en su rostro.

Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormirse, decidió levantarse a explorar por ahí; después de todo siendo tan noche nadie se daría cuenta y lograría cansarse para poder dormir; luego de ponerse la bata de seda negra, salió de su habitación.

Recorriendo los pasillos del sublime palacio real que, aun siendo de noche tenía cierta luminosidad que le daba un toque mágico a todo, pensaba en aquello que su captor le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos, sentía una paz en su interior que nunca había sentido antes. Era como si el estar en aquel lugar tan majestuoso, se encontrara en el lugar mas seguro del mundo ¡Como si no se encontrara en terrenos enemigos!

Aquellos que estaban bajo este mismo techo, inclusive esos que rondaban las calles del pueblo feliz y despreocupadamente por las mañanas, eran sus enemigos. Sin embargo, no los sentía de aquella manera, al contrario, aquí como en ningún otro lugar se sentía parte de todo.

¿Cómo era aquello posible, si se encontraba tan lejos de casa?

Pensando en aquellas cosas, llegó a un hermoso lugar lleno de vegetación; había cientos de plantas de tantas clases y tipos como nunca las había visto.

¿Existían en realidad tantas especies de plantas y flores como las que veía en aquel lugar tan hermoso?

¿Cuáles eran aquellas flores que estaban abiertas a mitad de la noche? ¿Qué no era entonces cuando todas ellas se cerraban? Esas flores, relucían hermosas y tenían un ligero brillo que las hacia mágicas. Las paredes estaban forradas de gruesas enredaderas con pequeños capullos lilas… y mas allá, casi escondido entre toda la vegetación pero iluminado por la luz de la luna que caía a chorros por el balcón, estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos y muchos de sus sueños, sueños que ella en toda su inocencia jamás se habría imaginado tener.

Entonces él susurro algo.

Por un momento pensó que la había atrapado espiándole, pero el hombre siguió hablando mirando al cielo como si ahí hubiera alguien escuchándole:

-Sinceramente ya no sé que hacer… me siento tan perdido. Madre tu siempre fuiste muy sabia e inteligente, sin embargo en ocasiones siento que no he heredado nada de ti. Por favor dame una respuesta te lo suplico, una señal, lo que sea, pero dime que puedo hacer.

Emmet miraba al cielo con ojos desesperados en busca de una contestación a aquello que le quitaba el sueño desde hace varias noches ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer, qué era lo correcto?

-¿En verdad cree usted que le escucha? –la voz de la joven interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Él giró su rostro, sólo para verla por el rabillo del ojo en medio de todo el invernadero mirándolo con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto –contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba – ¿Cómo podría ella escucharlo si ya no se encuentra con usted?

Él se irguió en toda su estatura, mirándola con ojos tiernos.

-Ella me escucha –le aseguró. –No se ha ido por completo, sólo cambio la forma de cómo se encuentra, pero ella sigue aquí.

La doncella le miró como si hubiera encontrado un desperfecto en su bello rostro.

-Pero, si ella murió ¿No?

-Si –contestó el sonriéndole –pero su alma me acompaña de vez en cuando.

El joven rey vio como la ilusión desaparecía de los ojos de la muchacha.

-Ah –murmuró.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si –contestó bajando la mirada, haciendo que sus enormes y espesas pestañas hicieran sombra sobre sus pómulos –al verlo ahí, hablándole a su madre que se encuentra en igual condición a la mía, pensé que tal vez yo podría hacer lo que usted.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la suave piel de las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha; Emmet la atrapó antes de que esta llegara a la comisura de sus carnosos labios.

Ella al ver el gesto del hombre, le miró sorprendida, a lo que éste le respondió dedicándole una reluciente sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre te escucha al igual que la mía.

-¿De que manera podría eso ser? Si ella era una diablesa como yo; las diablesas y los demonios majestad, por si usted no lo sabe, no tenemos alma.

Emmet le miró extrañado ¿Era acaso que Garrett no le había contado a esa dulce doncella la verdad de su procedencia? Por lo que acababa de mencionar, así era.

Pensó en la posibilidad de decírselo él, pero no tenia derecho, era algo que sólo el propio Garrett debía decirle a su hija; se preguntaba el por que de la ignorancia de la niña acerca de su origen, ¿Por qué Garrett no le había dicho a Rosalie que su madre no era una diablesa tal y como ella pensaba? ¿Acaso era por que le avergonzaba decir que su hija mas querida era producto de su relación con un Ángel Guardián?

_Si, tal vez sea eso_ –.

Aquello había causado gran alboroto en su tiempo. De igual manera, no era a él a quien le correspondía decirlo. Pero algo tenía que hacer para que la damita se sintiera mejor; odiaba ver su mirada llena de tristeza.

-Tal vez te escucha –le susurró.

-No tiene que tratar de hacerme sentir mejor –contestó la joven con tristeza.

-No negare que trato de hacerlo, pero el amor que te tuvo tu madre debe de haber trascendido de alguna manera. –Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla de la doncella para que lo mirara –Ella te escucha, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Podría decir que quizás mejor de lo que lo hace la mía.

La joven se sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. Emmet se sintió impotente por no poder hacerla sentir bien del todo, pero ya vería que hacer; tendría que hablar seriamente con Garrett.

-Vamos –le dijo cariñosamente –es tarde, ya deberías estar dormida.

La guió por los pasillos dejados por las espesas plantas para salir; al ir pasando entre ellas, una ramita se enredo en el tobillo desnudo de Rosalie, haciéndola tropezar. Ella ya estaba lista para recibir el golpe, pero Emmet no la dejó caer, nunca lo haría; enrosco uno de sus fuertes brazos en la frágil cintura de la muchacha y con su otro brazo la puso de pie.

-¿Rosalie estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos, mirando la expresión asustada de ella.

-Si –respondió, jadeando de la impresión.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos azules bellos hasta lo increíble.

Lo que había estado tratando de hacer semanas atrás era totalmente absurdo; no le era indiferente el saber que estaba mal, pero este hombre ejercía tal fuerza sobre ella que le era imposible resistirse. Estaba totalmente enamorada de ese hombre que le sostenía el rostro como tuviera miedo de romper la porcelana mas fina; él le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas con sus pulgares y se acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo a alejarse si ella así lo deseaba, pero ella no lo hizo y logro rozar sus labios con una ternura y una delicadeza realmente increíble, como si aquello que sostenía entre sus manos fuera lo más primorosamente divino que había tenido en su existencia.

Sabía que su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo, y que probablemente Garrett querría matarlo y con justa razón, pero no podía seguirse oponiendo a lo que su corazón le decía a gritos.

La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, más que a su pueblo, que a su padre y de lo que había adorado e idolatrado a su madre, la amaba más que a su propia vida, estaba dispuesto a todo sólo por ella; no importaba lo que fuera necesario para vivir este amor en toda su intensidad.

La mañana siguiente, Emmet habló con Garrett de la ignorancia de la doncella acerca de su procedencia. El demonio enfureció al saberse de nuevo vulnerable ante aquel hombre.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! –le gritó.

-Te equivocas. La muchacha esta ahora bajo mi custodia y me preocupa la razón de su tristeza ¿Tanto te avergüenza decirle la verdad? –Emmet sonrió cuando notó que él demonio desviaba la mirada –Eso no importa ya –le aseguró. –Yo me encargare de desechar la tristeza de la mirada de tu hija. Esa es la razón por la que te he mandado llamar. Deseo que me concedas la mano de Rosalie en matrimonio. Te pediría que me permitas cortejarla, pero me es urgente casarme con ella.

Garrett le miro furioso, las palabras del soberano de hacían pensar que ya había deshonrado a su adorada hija y guiado por esa misma furia le retó a un duelo a muerte. Emmet no se negó a esto, no estaba dentro de sus capacidades negarse a un duelo, hacerlo seria señal de debilidad.

La noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el reino. El rey, el adorado y justo soberano se enfrentaría en un duelo a muerte con el Emperador del Inframundo. Todos conocían las grandes habilidades que su rey poseía en el uso de las armas; sin embargo también era de su conocimiento que Garrett, por el sólo hecho de ser un demonio, no jugaría limpio como debía de hacer un caballero honorable.

Rosalie al enterarse de esto no sabia que pensar. Sus sentimientos por el rey eran intensos, casi incontrolables, pero por otro lado estaba obligada a mantener su lealtad hacia su padre, no podía traicionarlo así. Intentó hablar con el rey esa misma tarde, estaba por dirigirse hacia su despacho cuando se encontró con su padre en el camino.

Sin poder evitarlo corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo rodeó con los suyos apretando fuerte.

-Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien –le susurró.

-Pero el rey es un excelente espadachín. Padre… –lo miró con preocupación.

-Rose, hija mía relájate. Si algo tengo en mente son las debilidades del rey.

-Pero papá…

-Rose ¿Acaso no confías en tu padre?

-Claro que lo hago –aseguró ella… _Pero te suplico que no lo mates, lo amo padre –._

Esas palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios. Estaba completamente dividida ¡Aquello no era justo! ¡¿Como osaban aquellos inconscientes ponerla entre la espada y la pared?! ¿Por qué la obligaban a elegir entre su corazón y su lealtad?

Quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo. Debía ser fuerte.

Cuando la pequeña dama intento entrar a ver al rey, éste se le negó. No quería ver a la muchacha que se había vuelto la dueña de su corazón, sabía que si ella se lo pedía sería capaz de retractarse y dar por cancelado el duelo. Eso no podía ser.

Edward no se cansó de tachar a su hijo de inconsciente, no era por que dudara de sus habilidades; por el contrario se encontraba orgulloso de su primogénito. Era un joven fuerte, lleno de vida, capaz, tenaz. Pero temía perderlo tal y como había perdido a su Bella…

.

.

.

.

El duelo había sido dispuesto para las primeras horas del día siguiente. Nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse del duelo, era la épica batalla entre el bien y el mal. Emmet y Garrett llegaron escoltados por sus respectivas guardias, se presentaron cordialmente como debía ser. La única arma que era permitida utilizar era una pequeña daga. Garrett como el vil demonio que era, le atacó por la espalda; aun así, él soberano hizo uso de toda su fuerza y agilidad, pensando que ganándole a aquel demonio, ganaría la aprobación para estar con su amada.

La pelea fue ardua, ambos estaban completamente agotados al ponerse el sol; Rosalie, viendo la batalla desde sentada en una butaca a la orilla de la arena, estaba totalmente horrorizada. Para sorpresa de todos, Garrett en un momento de furia, venció las fuerzas de Emmet dejándolo arrodillado sobre el arena ante él. Empuñó su daga con toda su cólera y la preparó para atravesar con ella, el corazón del joven rey.

-¡NO! –grito Rosalie. El corazón se le contrajo al ver al amor de su vida arrodillado esperando su muerte. – ¡Por favor! –Rogó, saltando la valla e interponiéndose entre el rey y la furia de su padre –Por favor padre se lo ruego, perdónelo, perdónele la vida.

-Hija mía, este hombre es nuestro enemigo. Te ha separado de mi –dijo sorprendido de ver a su hija rogar de aquella manera.

-Si, lo sé padre. Pero me he enamorado de él –declaró la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

Garrett, completamente estupefacto, dejo caer la filosa y se irguió en toda su estatura mirando a su hija con ojos tiernos, recordando aquella promesa que le había hecho años atrás a la única mujer que le había hecho sentir la intensidad del amor. Inmortalizando a aquel ángel que lo dio todo por él, inclusive el soportar que le cortaran las alas por haberse enamorado y engendrado un hijo de un demonio. Él había prometido amar a su hija y todos esos años había cumplido su promesa; y por que la amaba, le perdonó la vida a aquel joven que, para su gusto, no era lo suficientemente bueno para Rosalie.

Pero él tampoco había sido lo que Kate merecía. Ella había sido un ángel hermoso y lleno de bondad; pudiendo elegir entre todos los pretendientes que había tenido, le había elegido a él… un demonio.

-Sé que lo nuestro está prohibido –dijo Rosalie con pesar. –Pero no he podido evitar este sentimiento que me llena por dentro. Se lo suplico padre.

Emmet estaba estupefacto con lo que la joven decía y hacia. Después de todo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-No hija –contestó Garrett –no está prohibido.

-¿Qué? –Rose estaba confundida. –Papá, yo soy una diablesa, entre el rey y yo…

-Eres una diablesa –interrumpió Garrett –pero no una completa.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu madre no era una diablesa cuando te concebimos, ella era un ángel guardián.

La noticia dejó a Rosalie muda, ella no sabía nada de aquella verdad. Pero en aquellos momentos muchas cosas cobraron sentido para ella… el por qué de los desprecios de Tanya y James, por qué Jane –la actual esposa de Garrett –la repudiaba, por qué nunca se sintió parte de aquello y el por qué era que sentía su estancia junto al rey, como su hogar.

La boda fue una ceremonia hermosa, Rosalie iba enfundada en un precioso vestido de un blanco inmaculado y fue el mismo Garrett quien se la entrego a Emmet –razón por la que la ceremonia no pudo ser realizada en una iglesia.

En cuanto a Edward, a pesar de su aprensión hacia aquella joven, había agradecido en el alma que se hubiera entrometido en la pelea, salvado con ello la vida de su hijo. Él mejor que nadie sabía que por amor se llegaba a dar la vida misma, y esa fue la mejor demostración de amor que Rosalie le pudo haber dado.

**|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|Fin|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~**


End file.
